The song
by xXxMissrandomxXx
Summary: Gabby s given some results which change her life. She leaves Troy a song aoubt how she feels.OK sounds really bad but it is beter than the summary It's based on a song which will be told at the end of the 2nd chapter otherwise it'll give to much away.
1. Chapter 1

This is my third story and it's really sad:(

This is my third story and it's really sad:(

"Come on Brie everything is gonna be fine." Said Troy. Gabby slowly made her way towards his car. She was shaking. "Troy what if it's it's…" Said Gabby who was interrupted by her own tears. Troy pulled her into a hug and held her tight. He knew she felt safe in his arms. They both then pulled away and got into the car and Troy drove away.

The drive was awkward and quiet. Troy kept glancing at Gabby. She was still shaking and was very pale. He was scared for her to. But he had no idea how to feel. He had to be positive for Gabby but then again he was just as scared. They final pulled up to the hospital.

They both climbed out. Gabby stood and stared at the entrance. Troy took her hand and gripped it not to tight. She looked up at him and he smiled. She gave him a weak smile. She then followed him into the hospital. They meet her Mum in the waiting room and went and sat next to her. Gabby just stared at the wall.

"Gabriella Montez." Called the nurse. Gabby put her hand up then followed the nurse towards the doctors room. Troy and Mrs Montez sat there waiting for her to come back.

Gabriella walked into the room and sat down. She looked around. There were loads of posters on the wall. But Gabby couldn't take anything in. The doctor walked in with a big brown envelope. That envelope had the rest of her life in it. She had tears in her eyes as he opened it. The Doctor pulled them out. He looked at them but before he could find the answer he bleeper went of. He rushed out and left Gabby with the nurse. She looked at the nurse. The Nurse looked at her and smiled. "I'm sure he'll be back any minute would you like to come with me and get a drink?" Asked the nurse. Gabby nodded with tears coming down her checks. The nurse whipped them away then hugged her. "Everything will be ok you know Gabby I had it to but I got through it and I know your strong. Come on lets get a drink." She said. Her and Gabby walked out the room and Troy and Mrs Montez looked at Gabby. Her checks were stained and she was still shaking. Troy thought the worst and held back tears. The nurse lead Gabby over to her Mum and Troy. "Hi I'm nurse Sandra, I'm afraid the doctor got called out so I thought we'd go get her a drink." Explained the nurse. Everyone went into the café and they all got a drink. Gabby was still shaking non stop.

About 1 hour later Gabby went back to the doctor. Once again he pulled out her results. She gulped. Tears were already falling. This was it. "Ok Gabriella I have your test results and there are…"

**Sorry a to leave you on a cliff hanger. What will happen next? Keep readin****g.**


	2. Chapter 2

About 1 hour later Gabby went back to the doctor

About 1 hour later Gabby went back to the doctor. Once again he pulled out her results. She gulped. Tears were already falling. This was it. "Ok Gabriella I have your test results and there are…"

"Well your results show that it's positive you do have cancer." Explained the doctor. Gabby burst out in tears and the nurse came over to her. "You know gabby there are loads of treatments now a days that can help you." Said the nurse. But there was a long awkward silence. The doctor sighed. "Gabriella I'm afraid this type the cure may not work as it has spread." Explained The doctor. Gabby had tears coming down her face. "How long?" Asked Gabby. The doctor looked at The nurse. "2 months if the treatment doesn't work." Said the doctor The awkward silence was back. "Thank you." Whispered Gabby and she walked out the door. Mrs Montez and Troy looked up. They walked up to her. "Please can I go home?" Asked Gabriella. Mrs Montez, Gabriella and Troy left. When they went home Gabby sat on her window sill and stared out the window.

She had stayed on her window sill now for about 2 days and hadn't eaten anything. The Chad and Taylor came round. They didn't know what to do. She had to eat but she wouldn't she just kept staring out the window. Troy decided to go over with Chad and Taylor. "I won't be seeing Christmas this year." Said Gabby with tears falling from her eyes. Troy hugged her and she cried into his arms.

After about 10 minutes she pulled back and stared out the window again. Taylor walked forward. "Hey hun lets go out for pizza I'm sure your just as hungry as I am." Asked Taylor. Gabby shook her head. Staring out the window she saw nothing. All she could think about is how her future or what she had left and that set her off.

She suddenly bolted from the window sell and ran out the door. The gang ran after her along with her Mother. She ran across the road. Cars had to break to make sure they didn't hit her. She just kept running. Everyone was starting to get tired and couldn't keep up. But Troy wasn't giving up. He just kept running after her. His legs were hurting so bad but he didn't care. She suddenly fell over and just cried. She curled up into a ball. Troy tried to pick her up but she kicked him over and ran away. He jumped up but couldn't see Gabby. Where could she be? He couldn't help but feel so helpless. His girlfriend was out somewhere in the forest. She was ill and she hadn't eaten for 2 days and was in a state of shock. There was nothing he could do the forest was way to big for him alone to look for her. He went back to the others.

**What will happen next btw the song is cancer by my chemical ****romance. Watch out for the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing he could do the forest was way too big for him alone to look for her

There was nothing he could do the forest was way too big for him alone to look for her. He went back to the others.

The next morning a search team went out and started to search the forest. They couldn't find her. She was no where to be seen. They decided to give up. But the gang wouldn't give up. They knew she was ill. Of course they didn't know how ill she was. But they had to find her.

They were walking in the forest when Sharpay ran and found her scarf. It was hanging on the tree. Sharpay went up to it but slipped down and fell down into a small ditch. They gang all heard her scream and ran to her. They stopped to see Sharpay crying over Gabriella's body. Troy ran down to her. Gabby wasn't breathing. Sharpay got off of her. Troy carried her up the ditch. Tears were in everyone's eyes. He started performing mouth to mouth. Suddenly she came round. Her eyes fluttered open. "Gabby." Said Troy and he hugged her tight. She just cried. Her eyes were red and puffy. They could tell she had been crying all night. She had leaves in her hair. But the worst thing was she was pale and thin. This wasn't because she had stayed out in the forest all night, though that wouldn't of helped, It was because of the cancer. She started to shiver. "I'm so cold." Whispered Gabby. Troy put his coat on her. He then picked her up and they all went towards the car. Troy was in front driving with Zeke next to him. Chad, Gabby and Sharpay were in the next row of seats and Taylor and Ryan were right in the back. The journey back to Gabby's house was silent. That was until Gabby burst out into tears. She couldn't take this. She didn't want to die. She loved her friends and Troy how could she leave them.

Finally they reached the Montez's house. They were greeted by Gabby's Mum crying hysterically. "Gabby honey." Cried Mrs Montez, as she ran up to her and hugged her. Everyone went into the living room. Gabby sat down and stared out the window again. Mrs Montez couldn't handle her daughter's actions. "Gabby please talk to us." Begged Mrs Montez. She looked away with tears running down her face. "You know you can beat it honey you always do beat everything." Said Mrs Montez. Gabby snapped her head around tears now falling down her face. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I'M DYING MOM! I HAVE 2 MONTHS TO LIVE 2 BLOODY MONTHS AND I DON'T WANT TO DYE! I don't want to dye…" Then Gabby broke down in tears and her Mom hugged and patted her back. "It's ok honey everything's gonna work out." Whispered Mrs Montez. "2 Months Mom I have the rest of my life to live in 2 months. I mean look at me I'm already looking horrible. Pale and skinny. I hate it. I HATE IT!" Shouted Gabby she threw a vase at the wall and ran up to her room. Mrs Montez looked at her friends. Tears were in everyone's eyes. No one had known about this until Gabby had told them then. They were all in shock and couldn't believe what Gabby had just said.

**OK I really want some reviews please on my stories cause I will stop my stories until I get some thanks. What will happen. This story will be finishing soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

"It's ok honey everything's gonna work out." Whispered Mrs Montez. "2 Months Mom I have the rest of my life to live in 2 months. I mean look at me I'm already looking horrible. Pale and skinny. I hate it. I HATE IT!" Shouted Gabby she threw a vase at the wall and ran up to her room. Mrs Montez looked at her friends. Tears were in everyone's eyes. No one had known about this until Gabby had told them then. They were all in shock and couldn't believe what Gabby had just said.

The next morning was the day. The day when she got her treatment. The gang was downstairs waiting for her to come down. Her mother was very quiet. The girls were already crying softly. Today was the day where fait would play it's all important card.

She walked downstairs and looked at all her friends. "Let's get this over with then." Said Gabby, as she picked up her bag and walked outside. They then all made there way to the hospital. The whole way there nothing was said. Gabby just leant her head against the window. She looked out at the world. It was dark and dull. How could life be the same? She felt alone. Sure she had people around her but no-one was going through the disease with her. She didn't see the point in leaving for the next two months. If it was going to kill her why couldn't it wait till she was 90 or older. Not now. She had her whole life in front of her.

They all arrived and got out of the car. She looked at the hospital. It looked like a prison. This would be the place she spent the rest of her life. She couldn't take this anymore. She had to run. Run until her legs stopped working. Until it had taken her life. She quickly bolted for the exit. Two strong arms held her tight. "You have to this Gabby I know you can beat it." Said Troy. His voice brought her back to her senses. If she had run the amount of people who would have been hurt. She looked at all there faces. Tears ran down her face. She knew she wasn't strong enough. But she had to try for her friends. Her Mom. Her Troy.

"Ok Gabby lets go find your room." Said the doctor with a big smile on his face. Before they got to her room a little girl ran up to them. She had no hair and she was pale and skinny. "DOCTOR!!!!! My tooth came out the fairy's coming she's coming tonight." Giggled the little girl. The doctor bent down to her level. "That's great how's the treatment going?" Asked the doctor. The little girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know but the doctor said to my mommy that I might not make it but I tell mommy nothing will kill me I'm a fighter and I want to be an actress. So I need to be alive for that." Explained the little girl who then skipped off to the playroom. Gabby was in tears. How could a little girl be so strong? Everyone was looking at her. "Come on Gabby let me take you to your room." Said the doctor, who pushed her chair into her room.

It was nice. Plain, but it was nice. She had a TV in her room and her own wardrobe. But sitting next to her bed was the things that scared her. So many pipes and tubes. She knew she would have to wear them. She took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. _"I'm going to wake up and everything will be fine no cancer nothing." _Thought Gabby. "Ok Gabby lets get you comfortable. Also we have a play room down the hall. It has all the new game consoles and a lovely grand piano in it. We would really like to see you in there as much as possible. We don't want you in your room all the time. There are other kids your age and younger but it would be good if you could talk to them. Ok. Now lets get you ready for your treatment." Said the Doctor. Everyone left her to get changed. She had no idea what was going to happen. She prayed that it would all be over soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"_I'm going to wake up and everything will be fine no cancer nothing." _Thought Gabby.

"Ok Gabby lets get you comfortable. Also we have a play room down the hall. It has all the new game consoles and a lovely grand piano in it. We would really like to see you in there as much as possible. We don't want you in your room all the time. There are other kids your age and younger but it would be good if you could talk to them. Ok. Now let's get you ready for your treatment." Said the Doctor. Everyone left her to get changed. She had no idea what was going to happen. She prayed that it would all be over soon.

Once Gabby had been settled in everyone was sitting in her room talking. She wasn't listening to them all she could think about was the treatment. What if it didn't work? She'd never see her friends, her family and of course her Troy.

"Gabby please talk say anything don't stay quiet." Said her mom. They were all really worried about her she wouldn't talk. She wouldn't do anything. Gabby shrugged her shoulders.

Soon after the doctors came in. They took her away for her treatment.

"_It's now or never."_ They all watched her go out of the room. Mrs Montez followed them out the room. Troy couldn't take it he just burst into tears. Taylor and Sharpay went and cuddled him and started crying too. Everyone just started crying.

"I…I can't lose her I need her." Cried Troy. He voice sounded desperate and they all new he'd be a wreck without her. Chad went up to Troy and gave him a hug.

"She's gonna be ok no one's taking my little sis." Said Chad.

Later that evening Gabriella was wheeled in to her room most of the others were sleeping. Everyone except Troy. The nurses placed her in her bed where she fell fast asleep. Troy went up to Mrs Montez.

"Hi Troy they think everything's going well but it will be a long time before we find out if it worked. I'm going to take everyone home and I think you need to go as well you need to rest your mother told me about your history exam so let's get you home." Explained Mrs Montez. Troy nodded and slowly woke everyone up and they all went home.

The next day Gabby woke up feeling awful and to top it all she skipped breakfast. She wasn't hungry but she wanted to eat but when she looked at the food she felt like she was going to vomit. Her nurse came in.

"Good morning Gabby now this morning you're coming with me and we're going to meet everyone in the play room it's good to get to know people. There going through everything you're going through but in different forms. Also there are a couple of girls and boys your age so it won't be weird and if you want you can meet up with the big group of kids. There illness can be anything from a heart transplant to a broken leg. Even people who our just staying over night come so let's get you up." Said Rebecca (her nurse). Gabby got herself up and was pushed in her wheel chair to join the group. Everyone welcomed her. She started to like this group and became more open about her feelings.

It was late in the afternoon and Gabby was still talking to her new friends. Nothing could get her down she was going to beat this illness. Troy and the gang came in she introduced them to her new friends. Troy felt a lot happier. Suddenly one of her new friends Mike started to feel ill. The nurses quickly rushed him into his room. A minute later they came out with there heads looking at the ground. Gabby wheeled herself in her wheel chair towards the room.

"What's happened to Mike?" She asked, full of fear of what the answer would be. The nurses took her back into her room. They then heard a gasp and Gabby then started crying. The nurses came out.

"I'm afraid Gabby can't have any visitors just yet give her about 10 minutes she needs time to greave." Said Rebecca. The gall understood and joined Gabby's new friends in the play room.

"Oh my god no way you actually got away with that?" Asked Hannah in disbelief. Troy nodded and smiled. Chad just chuckled.

"I swear I can get away with anything at school… well I mean if you know the tricks of the trade." Said Troy. Hannah sighed.

Everyone looked at her. She knew they thought something was wrong.

"I wish I could've actually gone to a proper school, but I'm stuck in hospital." Explained Hannah. Taylor smile.

"Don't worry it's not that great but I'm sure one day we could see if you could come to east high, you know when your better." Said Taylor. Everyone went quiet. Taylor was confused.

"I've got terminal cancer I'm never going to get better." Explained Hannah. Everyone went quiet again.

"Well is that the time I gotta go watch my TV program bye guys." Said Hannah. She walked away everyone was quiet.

"Don't worry Taylor she'll be alright she's the bravest out of the lot of us." Said Ellie. Taylor tried to smile but felt awful. Ellie picked up a flour boom and threw it in Chad's hair. Everyone laughed and soon everyone was having a flour boom fight.

Gabby was looking at herself in the mirror. She was a ghostly white and so thin. Her hair was getting thinner. She hated her appearance. She didn't think the treatment was going to work. She looked outside the window. She watched the traffic go by and by. She felt her life was pointless. In fact she felt nothing at all. She felt empty and emotionless. She just burst into tears.


End file.
